ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Auto-Translator
image:Auto-translate.jpg Final Fantasy XI has an auto-translating function to bridge the language divide between Japanese players and English speaking players. Text entered using this feature will appear in Japanese to those using the JP version of the game and in English to those using NA or EU version. Players are not able to add words or phrases but there is a list of items that rotate depending on the player. Using the Auto-Translate There are two ways to input text: auto-complete or through a category search. Auto-complete When entering text in the game you can always press the Tab Button to activate the auto-complete. This will open up a menu which will give you all the words and phrases that start with the letters you have already entered. Category Search Choosing a bracketted word from the auto-complete menu, or pressing tab without any previous input will trigger the category menu to be displayed, which consists of 38 original categories. Choosing one of these will then open up a sub-menu of words or phrases pertaining to the category. After you have already selected a word it will show in your input bar with colored brackets signifying that it is an auto-translated word; if you delete or modify any part of this word the brackets will disapear and it will no longer be translated. Categories Greetings (17) * All right! * Congratulations! * Excuse me... * Good bye. * Good Evening! * Good job! * Good morning! * Good night! * Hello! * I'm back! * I'm sorry. * Nice to meet you. * Please forgive me. * See you again! * Take care. * Thank you. * That’s too bad. Questions (12) * Can i add you to my friends list? * Do you have it? * Do you need any help? * How? * In what order shall we do our weapon skills? * What weapons can you use? * What's the battle plan? * What? * When? * Where? * Which? * Who? Answers (14) * Hmmm * Huh!? * I don't know how to answer that question. * I don't understand * I see. * I'm playing solo right now * I'm sorry. I'm busy now. * No thanks * Really? * Thanks for the offer, but i'll have to pass * That's interesting * Um... * Understood. * Yes please. Check (8) * Decent Challenge * Easy prey * Even match * Impossible to gauge * Incredibly tough * Too weak * Tough * Very tough Tactics (18) * Defeat this one first! * Found it! * Full attack! * Heal! * Healing! * Help me out! * I'll follow you * Jumping to new area * Let's rest for a while. * No more MP! * Please check it * Pull back. * Ready to start Skillchain. * Ready! * Run away! * Setting Home Point. * Standing by. * Stop! Controller (18) * Analog Stick * Directional button * Directional pad * Expansion port * L1 button * L2 button * L3 button * R1 button * R2 button * R3 button * SELECT button * START button * Trigger * Xbox Guide button * (X) button * (circle) button * (square) button * (triangle) button Keyboard (20) * Alt key * Arrow keys * Backspace key * Caps Lock Key * Ctrl key * Delete key * End key * Enter key * Esc key * Function keys * Hankaky/Zenkaku key * Home key * Insert key * Numeric keypad * NumLock key * Page Down key * Page UP key * Shift key * Spacebar * Tab key Game Terms (113) * Ability * Ammunition * Area * Asleep * Attack * Auction * Auto-attack * Ballista * Battle * Bazaar * Beastman-made * Beastmen's Seal * Blinded * Breads & Rice * Call for help * Camp * Cards * Cast lots * Charmed * Chat * Check * Command * Conflict * Conquest points * Consulate * Crystal * Cursed * Cursed items * Delivery box * Dig * Disband * Diseased * Disengage * Drinks * Dungeon * Egg Dishes * Element * Expeditionary Force * Experience points * Fishing gear * Furnishings * Gardening * Garrison * Gate Breach * Healing * Help Desk * Home Point * Icon * Ingrdients * Invite to join party * Item * Job * Job Ablility * Job Change * Kindred's Seal * Layout * Lock on * Log * Looking for party * Magic * Meals * Meat Dishes * Miscellaneous * Mission * Mog House * Mog Safe * Moogle * Ninja Tools * Outpost * Paralyzed * pass * Pet commands * Pet items * Petra * Petrified * Pirates * Poisoned * Production * Quarry * Quest * Ranged Attack * Rare * Region * Rent-a-Room * Resist * Rook * Scout * Seafood * Seafood dishes * signet * Silenced * Skill * skillchain * Song * Soups * Sprint * Storage * Sweets * Switch target * Synthesis * Synthesis Materials * Target * Title * Trade * Treasure * User Glossary * Vegetable Dishes * Weakened * Weapon Skill * Weighed Down * World Modes of Transport (3) * Airship * Chocobo * Ship Races (6) * Elvaan * Galka * Hume * Mithra * Tarutaru * Zilart Settings & Setup (25) * Back up * Black List * Client * Config * Connection * Connection lost * Connection speed * Filter * Friend list * Hard disk * Ignore list * Lag * Log off * Log on * Modem * Monitor * Patch * Phone line * Power * Save * Screenshot * Server * T.V. * Version Titles (39) * Adept * Amateur * Apprentice * Archduke * Artisan * Boss * Cardinal * Chief * Chieftainness * Clerk * Craftsman * Enemy * General * Guildmaster * Herald * High Guard * Initiate * Journeyman * King * Knight * Last Boss * Leader * Mega Boss * Member * Minister * Monster * Musketeer * Notorious Monster * Novice * Pet * President * Prince * Princess * Recruit * Shopkeep * Star Sibyl * Sub Boss * Theologian * Veteran Text Commands (136) Locations (19) * Down * East * Flank * Front * Inside * Left * Middle * North * Outside * Over there * Rear * Right * Side * South * Surface * That way * This way * Up * West Groups (4) * Allegiance * Alliance * Linkshell * Party Jobs (15) * Bard * Beastmaster * Black Mage * Dark Knight * Dragoon * Monk * Ninja * Paladin * Ranger * Red Mage * Samurai * Summoner * Thief * Warrior * White Mage Time (36) * A.M. * Afternoon * April * August * Break * Day after tomorrow * Day before yesterday * Day of the week * December * February * Friday * Holiday * January * July * June * Last week * Long time * March (month) * May * Monday * Morning * Next week * Night * November * October * P.M. * Saturday * Short time * Sunday * Thursday * Today * Tomorrow * Tuesday * Wednesday * Yesterday Trade (10) * Buy? * Can i have it? * Do you need it? * I don't have anything to give you. * Lower the price? * No money! * Please * Sell? * Trade? * You can have this. Organize (15) * Any vacancies? * Are you alone? * Create and alliance? * Disbanding party * Gather together * Just for a short time is fine. * Lets try to keep the levels of our party members close. * Looking for members * Our party's full. * Please invite me. * Please let me join. * Taking a break * Team up? * Turn your party flag on. * Who is the leader? Place Names (169) Reasons (15) * Casting Spell * Fighting right now! * Have stuff to do, gotta go! * I dont feel well * I dont know * I dont remember * I have plans * I want experience points * I want to make money * I'm interested * I'm sleepy. * I'm tired. * Just used it. * Time for work. Languages (14) * Can you hear me? * Can you speak English? * Can you speak Japanese? * English * I can speak a little. * I can understand a little. * I dont speak any English. * I dont speak any Japanese. * I need some time to put together my answer. * Japanese * Please do not abbreviate your words. * Please listen. * Please use simple words. * Please use the auto-translate function. Online Status (3) * Away * Invisible (online status) * Online Skills (39) * Alchemy * Archery * Axe * Bonecraft * Clothcraft * Club * Cooking * Dagger * Dark Magic * Divine Magic * Elemental Magic * Enfeebling Magic * Enhancing Magic * Fisherman * Fishing * Goldsmithing * Great Axe * Great Katana * Great Sword * Guard * Hand-to-Hand * Healing Magic * Katana * Leathercraft * Marksmanship * Ninjutsu * Parrying * Polearm * Scythe * Shield * Singing * Smithing * Staff * Stringed Instrument * Summoning Magic * Sword * Throwing * Wind Instrument * Woodworking Shops (20) * Air Travel Agency * Armor Shop * Auction House * Chocobo Stables * Delivery * Goods Store * Guild Salesroom * Hat Shop * Jewelry Store * Linkshell Vendor * Magic Shop * Music Shop * Restaurant * Sea Travel Agency * Specialty Vendor * Tackle Shop * Tavern * Vendor * Weapon Shop Fiends (25) * Antica * Bat * Beastmen * Bee * Bird * Crab * Damselfly * Dhalmel * Fish * Funguar * Goblin * Leech * Lizard * Malboro * Orc * Quadav * Rabbit * Raptor * Sahagin * Sheep * Skeleton * Tiger * Tonberry * Worm * Yagudo Spells (122) Songs (26) * Aubade * Ballad * Capriccio * Carol * Elegy * Etude * Fantasia * Finale * Gavotte * Hum * Hymnus * Lullaby * Madrigal * Mambo * March (Song) * Mazurka * Minne * Minuet * Operetta * Paeon * Pastoral * Prelude * Requiem * Round * Threnody * Virelai Equipment (76) General Terms (204) Job Abilities (65) Job Traits (53) Weapon Skills (126) Ninjutsu (12) * Dokumori * Doton * Hojo * Huton * Hyoton * Jubaku * Katon * Kurayami * Raiton * Suiton * Tonko * Utsusemi Avatars (9) * Carbuncle * Diabolos * Fenrir * Garuda * Ifrit * Leviathan * Ramuh * Shiva * Titan Pet Commands (68) Equipment Area (16) * Ammo * Back * Body * Feet * Hands * Head * L.ear * L.ring * Legs * Main * Neck * R.ear * R.ring * Range * Sub * Waist Key Items (varies) This category is based solely on the Key Items you have accumulated . Items (varies)